Acornstar's Story
by Bookreader525
Summary: Remember Acorntail, the timid deputy from a WindClan generations ago? He went through many things to get to the position of deputy. Read his story here. (Will be slow updating.)
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors_!**

**I started this story a while ago. I may not continue it. I will post the first few chapters, which are OLD, so don't expect anything really good until chapter eight.**

**-Mossy**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_**WindClan**_

**_Leader, _Hazelstar**- ginger tom

_**Deputy, **_**Feathertickle**- soft gray she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)**

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Twigfall**- light brown tabby tom

_**Warriors, **_**Moorfur**- pale brown tom

**Grassbreeze**- gray-brown tom with long fur and grass-green eyes

**Runningfoot**- swift dark brown tom **(Apprentice: Cherrypaw)**

**Webbedpelt**- dark gray tom with a slick pelt

**Addertooth**- slender dark brown tom with long teeth **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**

**Specklepatch**- speckled pale brown tom

**Oakleaf**- auburn-colored she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan

**Beesting**- ginger tom with black stripes and a sharp tongue **(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)**

**Swiftsprint**- fast black tom

**Quailflight**- long-haired gray she-cat

**Thornpad**- tabby tom

**Sheeptail**- very young white tom with a fluffy tail

_**Apprentices, **_**Pebblepaw**- gray tabby tom

**Cherrypaw**- mostly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

**Gorsepaw**- dark brown tabby tom

**Cloverpaw**- dark brown she-cat with white flash on nose shaped as a clover.

_**Queens, **_**Dovecry**- gray-and-white queen (Mother to Moorfur's kit: Acornkit- brown tom with a darker tail)

**Weedstep**- orange queen (Mother to Grassbreeze's kits: Fastkit- gray tom, Smallkit- brown tom, Littlekit- long-furred tom, and Tinykit- orange she-kit)

_**Elders, **_**Rabbitrace**- old but quick brown-and-white tom

**Daisytail**- light brown she-cat with dark ginger patches

**Hawkfoot**- dark brown she-cat

* * *

**So there are the allegiances. There is no prologue. See ya at the first chapter (hopefully!)**

**-Mossy**


	2. Trouble with Morningkit

**Chapter Two will be up tomorrow. Hope you like, even though it's not very good. It gets better, I promise! XD**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Acornkit's first moon of life was _quite uneventful. By the time he was two moons old and weaned, he gazed down at Weedstep's one-moon-old kits and could hardly believe that he was once that size.

Fastkit, the big tom, always trailed after him, his gray pelt spiked with excitement.

His, small, little, and tiny siblings- you should guess their names- always were glued to their mother.

"WindClan is the best Clan, right, Fastsnarl?" Acornkit would ask the gray tom, though he used Fastkit's made-up warrior name.

"Right, Acornstar!"

It was all like that until Morningkit arrived. Oakleaf moved into the nursery, expecting Webbedpelt's kits, and then her and two other kits were born. One was dead at birth, and the other, Morningkit's little sister Cloudkit, suffered from greencough and died.

Morningkit stole Fastkit from Acornkit, though he was older than both of them. Soon, he was three moons, Fastkit two moons, and Morningkit one moon. But, she was the popular one!

She'd lift her perfect nose into the air and stomp around, showing off the dark gray pelt she got from her "awesome" father.

Acornkit hated Morningkit. Okay, he envied her. However, he wasn't going to let a she-kit like her get in the way. He didn't care if she lost two siblings. She probably didn't even remember.

"Morningkit, you're going down," he muttered under his breath, then angrily stomped toward her.

She was gossiping with the apprentices, as usual. Cherrypaw was leaning down to tell Morningkit something when Acornkit came.

"Go away," he ordered Cherrypaw in his high-pitched, squeaky voice- which he disliked strongly.

Cherrypaw blinked. "Why should I?" she challenged.

"Because," answered Acornkit, "I want you to. Now bye!"

The she-apprentice rolled her eyes and left. Morningkit spun around and glared at him. She opened her little perfect pink mouth, about to hotly say something, but then gaped. "You're... you're really tall," she stammered nervously.

"That's right," Acornkit replied, shoving his muzzle in her face. "And I don't like how you stole my place in the nursery."

"Uh, what?" Morningkit glanced the other way and shuffled her paws. "I didn't steal anything. Please... pl... go."

"Yes, you did!" Acornkit turned on her, snarling softly. "I don't care about what you've lost or what you've gained, but I want you out of my territory, you hear?"

Morningkit hesitated, then slowly got up and steadily met his gaze. "Alright, Acornkit. But someday you will realize your mistake."

"Whatever, just leave." Acornkit said with an angry flick of his tail.

* * *

**Don't forget to check my other account, emjwarriorcatz!**

**And my _Warriors _roleplay, .com!**

**-Mossy**


	3. Acornkit's First Battle

**Thanks for the reviews! Remember the first few chapters are old, so it's definitely not perfect :P**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Acornkit was four moons old when _the attack happened.

Sure, WindClan and ThunderClan weren't allies at the time. But was an attack really worth it?

"Wake up and come with me!" a voice, along with a stinky breath, spat in Acornkit's ear briskly. Acornkit awoke with a start and stared at his mother. Dovecry lashed her tail impatiently and nodded over to the back of the nursery. "Come on, we have to get going. _Now_," she added sharply.

A sharp cry echoed through the air outside the nursery. Shivers crept down Acornkit's spine like a hunting warrior. "What's... what's going on?" he stuttered nervously, burying his muzzle into Dovecry's soft gray fur.

Dovecry, who didn't accept any nonsense in a serious situation, muttered, "ThunderClan is attacking. Just stay quiet and follow my every direction."

An attack? A real battle? Excitement pricked in Acornkit's paws, but he remained quiet and let his mother lead him into the far-back part of the WindClan nursery- used only for emergencies and protection. It would take the enemy cats longer to get back there and more time for the WindClan queens to plot their miniature raid.

Fur brushed against his tail, and Acornkit turned to see Weedstep herding her litter after them, and behind her Oakleaf carrying precious Morningkit in her jaws. Morningkit, unlike any other kit, was of course fine with her mother still carrying her like that at two moons old. Why couldn't she complain just once?

Once all the queens and kits reached the rear of the den, Oakleaf set down her daughter and quickly wrapped her tail around her. "I do wish I could fight," she sighed sadly, keeping almost silent though.

"WindClan has been short on warriors lately." the auburn she-cat continued.

Acornkit saw his chance and shoved himself out of his mother's fur. "I can help battle!" he exclaimed, tail waggling.

Fastkit and his littermates whimpered and shoved themselves deeper against Weedstep.

"Well, you didn't help with that," joked Dovecry, who ignored her son, and gave Acornkit a warning glance then dragged him back with her.

Oakleaf only shrugged and grinned, but her grin didn't last long as a scream was cut off by the scratching sound of claws ripping fur, skin, muscle, then bone...

"ThunderClan or us have lost a warrior," Weedstep murmured, licking shaking brown Smallkit to calm him.

Acornkit stared around the cramped space and met Morningkit's gaze. Worry flashed across the dark gray kit's eyes, but was almost instantly replaced with confidence.

_Like she could hurt a flea, _Acornkit thought with scorn.

A bloody figure appeared at the entrance of the den. Littlekit shrieked, and his long fur got entangled in his mother's claws.

Two more cats followed the first one in. "We'll finish off the queens first so the kits don't have any defense," the leader ordered with a flick of his tail. The others nodded.

_ThunderClan. _Acornkit started to tremble. _I can take on a ThunderClan warrior any day. _

Dovecry pulled back her lips to reveal canine teeth that glinted in the dark with a simple lick. "Haven't used these for a while," she spat. "I'll fight," she added, glancing back at Weedstep and Oakleaf. "I'm the strongest at the moment."

"But three can take on three!" Oakleaf whispered in protest. "I'm dying to fight. Please let me!"

"I got the kits covered," Weedstep assured them. "If I can live with four all the time, I can live with six for now."

Acornkit and Morningkit crawled over to Weedstep's belly, watching in horror as their mothers left the area to battle for them.

Acornkit plopped down beside Tinykit, who was crying quietly and trembling like crazy. "It's alright," he tried to comfort the orange she-kit, moving closer to her. "At least it's not your mother going to fight."

"But... b-b-...but..." Tinykit sputtered, but she settled down when Weedstep gently lapped at her shoulder.

"Thanks, Acornkit." a look of approval flashed over Weedstep's gaze.

Acornkit nodded and huddled closer to the form next to him. Figuring it was one of the tom-kits in Weedstep's litter such as his old friend Fastkit, he whispered to the kit next to him, "Doing okay buddy?"

Then a sweet she-cat smell engulfed his scent glands, and he glimpsed dark gray fur next to him.

"Morningkit?" he cried, and right away Acornkit jolted away from her, slamming into Tinykit in the process. She jumped with surprise and Weedstep had to calm her down again. Feeling terrible now, Acornkit looked up from the ground and glared at Morningkit. "Don't just lay there like a lump of helpless fur!" he snapped. "Do something. Look at poor Fastkit over there, shaking non-stop. Help him!"

Then Acornkit recalled Dovecry and Oakleaf battling just outside. He looked over and saw that the pair of bristling queens had driven the nasty patrol out of the nursery and were working as partners, slashing at the three ThunderClan cats with no stopping in sight.

One of the warriors escaped from their claws and was commencing to stalk their backs. _No! _Acornkit said to himself. _I won't let him do that!_

Acornkit charged away from Weedstep and the other kits while the queen was looking the other way. He raced through the main nursery piece then yowled a cry of war and threw himself at the warrior.

The warrior was big, male, young in age, and strong. He heaved the kit off and scowled at Acornkit. Acornkit felt a great pain in his shoulder where he had hit the ground.

Dovecry had felt the tom's pelt brush hers and she spun around, gasping at the sight of her son. "Get back in the nursery!" she spat, then swiftly jutted out her back legs, claws unsheathed, and slapped the other warrior.

The big warrior fled out of camp.

Acornkit, tail dragging on the ground, walked into the nursery. Weedstep's eyes widened when she sighted his wrenched shoulder. "I'll be punished by your mother for this," she muttered to herself angrily. Acornkit relaxed when she lifted her tongue from Smallkit's ears and set it on his shoulder. Just moving that body part to get comfortable hurt him.

He had just wanted to help his Clan.

Who knew that battling would be so hard?

* * *

**Chapter Three tomorrow! Review please!**

**-Mossy**


	4. The New Name and Death

**Enjoy!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Thunder crackled, shaking the WindClan camp _with its noise. Lightning flashed, lighting up the darkened sky.

Acornkit was curled up in a mossy nest, his tail tucked tightly over his muzzle. He simply looked like a ball of brown fur.

He shivered. Rain that splattered down onto the ground outside the den seemed to get inside too, soaking his pelt quickly.

Outside, the battle was finishing up. The ThunderClan leader, Lightningstar, was growling to WindClan's leader, Hazelstar.

"Happy you're defeated, swift-footed coward?" the tree-climber asked with a smirk.

Hazelstar stood and puffed out his chest. "Hope your apprentices are at least six moons old, Lightningstar." he replied without answering the tom's question.

Lightningstar's large yellow eyes flashed. "Fine, we'll leave. But just because you contributed to the fifth rule of the warrior code doesn't mean ThunderClan won't." Then the black-and-white tom turned to leave the camp, the long pink scar on his side flashing in the moonlight.

Yowls of agreement rose behind his proclaim.

"Whatever!" Hazelstar yowled. "Just stay out of our territory!"

When ThunderClan was completely cleared out of the WindClan camp, Hazelstar turned to his deputy, Feathertickle, and sighed. "I need heavy patrols along the ThunderClan border now. Right away," he added sharply.

Feathertickle nodded and darted off to organize the patrols with healthy warriors.

Twigfall, the medicine cat, ears flattened from the rain that pelted down, trudged around the camp, shuffling his paws in the mud. "Any that are injured, please come to me!" he called several times.

With this Acornkit woke up and dragged himself into a sitting position. He yawned loudly as an apprentice, Pebblepaw limped into the medicine den. His back feet were slashed badly, and he was practically using only his front paws to walk.

Swiftsprint followed him in, black fur stained with glinting blood.

Acornkit stepped back a few paces to let in all of the wounded warriors and apprentices. He winced; some of scratches and cuts looked bad.

Twigfall pushed himself in with the last bunch. "Stand in line. Those that have the worst wounds at the front," he ordered.

Quailflight's long fur was clumped with sticky scarlet blood.

"I'm one of the most horrible," she said, making her way to Twigfall. "No she-cat needs messy fur. May I use your pool please?"

Twigfall glared at her. "Is it really necessary? Do you have any deep injuries? Or are there puddles outside?"

Quailflight returned his scowl. "Fine, but I'll make sure some wet fur gets rubbed on you!" she hissed.

Acornkit giggled quietly as Twigfall wrapped cobwebs on Thornpad's bleeding shoulder.

The young tabby looked down at him and grinned slightly despite the pain from the stinging poultice Twigfall put on him. "What happened to you, lad?" Thornpad asked.

"I tried to defend my mother and Weedstep from a big ThunderClan warrior that was almost six times my size!" Acornkit exclaimed, happy to talk to someone.

Thornpad smiled down at him. "So you dislocated your shoulder or something like that?" he returned.

Acornkit nodded. "Yep!" he chirped.

Just then Twigfall cut in. "You're good to go, Thorn," he rumbled. "Rest a lot though, and it'll heal quicker. You'll be back to warrior duties before you know it."

Thornpad's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. He winked at Acornkit before sprinting out of the medicine den with pure WindClan swiftness.

Acornkit started to feel tired. He slowly lay back down in his moss. His eyelids dropped down over his eyes like heavy stones, and the dark brown-tailed kit was asleep.

A paw was shoved deep into Acornkit's cheek. He winced and opened his eyes.

Now five moons old and with a fully-healed shoulder, Acornkit was back to sleeping in the nursery with his mother, the queens, and the other kits.

Acornkit was always excited and happy as just one more moon of this nursery stuff- then he'd be an apprentice! With a real warrior as his mentor!

Acornkit couldn't wait.

The brown kit rolled onto his side and examined the owner of the paw. Dovecry's large gray paw was kneading his cheek gently.

"Are you up, my little acorn?"

Acornkit winced again and gazed up at his mom. "Yes, I am, Dovecry. Why do you do that every morning now?"

Innocence shone in Dovecry's eyes. "Do what?" she purred as she licked his cheek.

Acornkit shivered as her slimy tongue left saliva remains on his face. "Push your paw into my cheek." he frowned, then continued, "Come to think of it, you're obsessed with my cheek."

Before his mother could answer, another voice interrupted, "How's my friend doing?"

A new cat had entered the nursery, and Acornkit glanced up. Thornpad! Ever since their encounter in the medicine den a moon earlier, the two toms were attached to each other.

Embarrassed to be seen cuddled next to his mother, Acornkit shuffled backwards then quickly stood up. "I'm ready for some fun, that's how I'm doing!" Acornkit cried, then bounced over to the full-grown tabby. At times, although Thornpad was still young and Moorfur was his true father, Thornpad felt like his dad. Or an older brother or something.

"The hurt-shoulder brothers have returned to the WindClan clearing!" Thornpad announced as he stomped out to the main camp area, Acornkit gleefully riding on his back.

Playfully Acornkit bit into the tabby's spine with thorn-sharp kit teeth. Thornpad flinched. "You're getting stronger, youngster," he croaked.

"Can I join, can I join?" a kit's voice inquired behind them. Thornpad spun around and Acornkit sighted Fastkit.

"Sure, Fastkit!" Acornkit replied.

Fastkit grinned and watched as Thornpad crouched down to allow the gray kit to hop onto his backside.

Once Fastkit arrived beside him, Acornkit flicked his tail at the apprentice's den.

"First, we go bother the apprentices!" he mewed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Fastkit proclaimed, and he moved forward as the trio of toms approached the gorse bush that made the apprentices' den.

But when Thornpad poked his head inside, he shook his head and he rose back up then glanced back at the two kits. "No one's in there today," he told them with fake sadness. Acornkit knew it was fake because of the amusement that flashed over the tabby's gaze.

Four-moon-old Fastkit's face fell. "Why? Is it because of me?"

"No! Not at all," Thornpad responded. "It's just that..."

"Let all cats old enough to run across the moor gather beneath the Tallrock to hear my words!" Hazelstar's yowl rang across the clearing so loud that probably ShadowClan could hear.

Acornkit and Fastkit pounced off Thornpad and trotted over to sit next to him under the Tallrock.

"Sorry, kits sit in the back row with their parents," apologized Thornpad. "But I'm just two lines ahead. No need to worry" -he nodded to Acornkit- "or pout." he purred, looking at the frowning Fastkit.

Acornkit scrunched up his face and clumped over to where Dovecry and Moorfur were sitting. At least he had no annoying siblings to deal with like poor Fastkit did.

Perfect Morningkit sat proudly between Oakleaf and Webbedpelt, chest pushed out and thick muscles shining beneath her dark gray pelt. Now she was halfway to becoming an apprentice- three moons. Acornkit remembered how old he thought he was when he was that age- oh, but now!

Acornkit's attention focused on the meeting, and he concentrated as the two of the four WindClan apprentices, Pebblepaw and Cherrypaw, stepped up to under the rock. Their mentors, Feathertickle and the warrior Runningfoot, were just behind them.

_Their warrior ceremony! _Acornkit thought in interest.

Hazelstar jumped right into the ceremony. "I, Hazelstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," he meowed, motioning to Pebblepaw, who stepped closer to the Tallrock. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Pebblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Vigorously Pebblepaw nodded and returned, "I do."

Hazelstar's gaze flashed down to the gray tabby's mentor, his deputy Feathertickle. "Feathertickle, do you truly believe that now is the time for your apprentice to earn his full name?" the ginger tom questioned.

"I do believe so." Feathertickle repeated Pebblepaw's answer.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pebblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pebblefur. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Acornkit felt fur brush against his, and he looked to see his father slumped lifelessly on the ground.

* * *

**No! Moorfur!**

**-Mossy**


	5. A Saved Life

**Thanks to my two reviewers so far. Just a few more old chapters and then we can get to the new ones, if I can get at least five reviews!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Acornkit backed away from his father's _body, nervously flattening his ears.

No cat had noticed what he noticed yet. All attention was fixed on the newly-named Pebblefur and his sister Cherrypaw, who was just about to receive her warrior name.

"Cherryfeather! Cherryfeather, Cherryfeather!" revealed the she-cat's new name.

"Pebblefur, Cherryfeather, whatever," Acornkit muttered, by now trembling. Moorfur was suffering!

Dovecry bent down to lick her son's head, but when she only lapped at dust, she flinched and spat it out; then she turned back to see Acornkit.

"What are you doing? Come here!" his mother mouthed to him, flicking her tail to his previous spot.

Acornkit shakily shook his head then nodded over to Moorfur's crumpled body.

The gray-and-white queen gazed over and her eyes widened when she saw her mate's condition. Acornkit watched as Dovecry's pink nose paled. "Moorfur!" she yowled, and instantly the Clan spun around to see.

Weedstep and Oakleaf gasped, then quickly swept their tails over their kits' eyes.

Thornpad frowned and pretended to bite at a tick on his leg.

Hazelstar stopped talking then lashed his tail to indicate the end of the meeting. Then he bounded down from the Tallrock and sprinted over to his warrior's crippled form.

Feathertickle, Pebblefur, Cherryfeather, and Sheeptail crowded closely behind him.

Dovecry was already wailing. "There's no heartbeat!" she sputtered as Twigfall padded up with herbs packed in his jaws. "No heartbeat!"

Twigfall shoved the all the cats gathered except Hazelstar and Dovecry away.

The tabby medicine cat then delicately sniffed the tom's flank. He whispered something in Moorfur's ear. When he got no response, Twigfall's lips twisted into a curled-tail-shape.

Twigfall pressed his ear on Moorfur's chest.

Acornkit shrunk back, afraid to look. He was afraid of the head-shaking from the medicine cat that confirmed that Moorfur was... dead.

"How did he die?" Acornkit heard his mother ask.

Twigfall replied, "I'll have to investigate. In all of my seasons, I've never seen a cat just drop dead like this. I may need to examine the body a bit first before burial."

Dovecry shook her head. "We may have had a second litter," she whimpered while her son looked back. "and grown old together."

Quailflight, Pebblefur and Cherryfeather's mother, was sprinting around camp, encouraging cats to call the names of the new warriors. This distracted everyone else as Dovecry, Hazelstar, and Twigfall gently pushed Moorfur's body to the medicine den.

The sour stench of death hung in the air around his father. Acornkit ducked his head and, tail dragging on the ground, hurried himself to the nursery. And he didn't look back. Acornkit couldn't bear to see Moorfur. It would be the last time he ever laid his eyes on his pale brown fur, and those... those glazed amber eyes.

"It's time. Acornkit, please wake up. It's time!" Dovecry whispered in Acornkit's ear.

Acornkit yawned and glared at his mother. Ever since Moorfur's death a half-moon ago, he was grumpy and disappointed.

"Time for what?" he mumbled. _As if I don't already know, _Acornkit thought to himself.

Dovecry sighed. "I know you're disappointed, little acorn, but you know that family is the key thing in a vigil. Especially your father's."

Acornkit glowered at his paws and followed his mother outside. He didn't even bother to return the tail wave from Thornpad or the sympathetic glance from Fastkit.

Not even the slight smirk from Morningkit. Now he was just a weakling. A stupid, embarrassed, fatherless WindClan weakling. He'd be no leader now.

Dovecry and Acornkit approached Moorfur's still form with ease.

Moorfur had no siblings, littermates, older, or younger. His parents were long dead, so Acornkit and his mother were the only family.

Nonetheless, Acornkit was Moorfur's only true kin. He felt proud to have this position, but pain pierced his heart when he remembered why he was thinking of that- he never realized before of this.

Acornkit watched as Dovecry locked gazes with Hazelstar and flicked her tail to show her respect for Twigfall.

Feathertickle sat just behind her leader, sympathy dotting her gaze.

Before Acornkit could mew a simple "hi", the whole rest of the Clan was gathered around Moorfur.

Acornkit felt his mother's breath on his ear fur. "Whisper your thanks to your father," Dovecry ordered gently to him.

Acornkit's stomach twisted, feeling sick that he hardly knew Moorfur. The pale brown tom had always been like just another warrior to him. But Thornpad, on the other paw...

Unhurriedly the brown kit bent his head and pressed his nose to his father's cold flank. As Moorfur's limp fur blew around in the breeze passing through, it practically made Acornkit sneeze. On his way down, Acornkit had thought up of some things he could say in remembrance of his father.

"I am sad to find us here, you dead and me... me still alive," Acornkit's voice cracked, and he quickly closed his eyes to prevent them watering. "I- I wish I knew you more. You will always be in my heart, my father. Moorfur."

Acornkit rose up and was warmed as Dovecry's fluffy tail rested on his shoulders for a mere heartbeat. "You did well, my son," she murmured. "You did well."

_Really? I thought it was kind of weak, _Acornkit thought, holding back a clueless shrug.

His mind quieted when his mother began her wishes that were to go to StarClan with Moorfur. "Moorfur- mate, father, son, uncle, lover- I will miss him." Dovecry stepped back. "That's... that's all I have to say," she muttered, blue eyes glistening.

Acornkit was surprised. He had suspected the gray-and-white she-cat to say much more.

Hazelstar said his prayers, then Twigfall stepped up.

"Now is the time," the medicine cat commenced, his voice level rising with each word, "that I reveal the reason for this tom's tragic death."

Twigfall bowed his head, as did the rest of the Clan. To be polite, Acornkit ducked down as well.

"I inspected the body- quite a sight I found. A hard- hard as rock in RiverClan territory- lump sitting like a lazy apprentice in his stomach."

Acornkit shivered at the comparisons to the nasty bump.

"It appeared the clump was very bad- a death factor. This must have built up inside Moorfur until it killed him- just like a swipe at the neck of a cat."

Dovecry sniffed loudly, but it wasn't a disdainful sniff- an unhappy, depressed sniff. Sad.

"Very interesting," Acornkit heard Hazelstar meow to himself while Twigfall took his turn to say bye to Moorfur.

Just then the elder Rabbitrace yelled for the crowd to hear, "My brother- Creektrickle, his name was- died from something just like it. He always complained of a pain in his belly before his death at such a young age. Refused to see the medicine cat for it, though."

Twigfall pricked his ears and replied to the old tom, "Ah, my mentor? I doubt Drystream could have cured it if I couldn't have for Moorfur."

Rabbitrace shrugged and fixed his virtually blind gaze on the tabby. "I thought he was experienced, as are you." The brown-spotted tom took a moment to stretch, then added, "Neither of you knew so, ah... what the point of this conversation 'gain?"

Acornkit bit his lip. This meant his father could have been forcing back the hurting, nagging mass in his belly. Had he gone to Twigfall would things have turned out different?

A half-moon later, when by now Moorfur's body, resting deep in the earth, was being eaten by maggots, Acornkit's life changed forever.

On a day when he was bored, Thornpad was out patrolling, and Fastkit had a minor cold, tree-climbing seemed like the best idea.

Acornkit gazed up at the great tall tree. It looked like it reached the sky, it was so huge!

This tree was a loner among the moors. Any cat up there could be seen easily- unless they had a black or brown pelt to blend in, of course!

This Acornkit was glad for. Licking his dusty, acorn-colored fur smooth, the tom-kit started the climb by digging his little stubs of claws into the tree bark. One paw here, the other there... soon, Acornkit was a fox-length off the ground. For an almost-apprentice, it didn't seem like such a colossal fall if he were to slip anymore, so Acornkit had nothing to fear. That's what he thought, at least.

As he climbed up further and further, Acornkit thought he saw something dark gray up in the trees. Suspecting it was just a squirrel or bird of some sort, he continued on. But then Acornkit saw pointy ears perking up out of the head of the animal. Acornkit squinted and almost fell off the tree in surprise. Morningkit was stuck up in the tree's grabbing branches, mewling nervously for help! But the four-moon-old she-kit wasn't being loud enough. "I'm coming, Morningkit!" Acornkit called upwards, just to calm her. By now he was closer to her than the camp below that only she could hear him.

She spun and stared at him, clearly shocked to see him.

Acornkit forced himself higher and higher until he reached Morningkit.

He winced. The thin limb groaned under his weight. "What are you doing up here?" Acornkit demanded, lashing his tail and glaring at her.

Morningkit ducked her head, obviously ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, Acornkit," she feebly whispered. "I was tired of being good all the time and those... those _looks _you gave me." she hesitated, but not long enough for Acornkit to inquire about the _looks_.

"So I wanted to climb the tree just to show you what a daring cat I am. Did it work?"

"No, it didn't," replied Acornkit hotly. "Now we need to get down. You first."

A few heartbeats passed, and Morningkit still hadn't made a move. "Go!" Acornkit growled, annoyance sparking in his toes, begging him to go ahead without her.

"I can't!" Morningkit cried. "And I won't! Oakleaf can carry me down." Acornkit turned, and sure enough, the dark gray she-kit was sitting with her back facing him, tail twitching and claws deep in the tree bark.

Annoyance was replaced with anger. "Fine! Suit yourself!" Acornkit spat, and he placed paw before paw. Soon, he was only a fox-length off the ground again.

"Helllllllllllllllllp!" a shriek rose from above him. Acornkit's heart stopped. Instinct made him leap off the tree and hit the ground with a small _thud_. It just about killed him, but he didn't care. Every heartbeat mattered before Morningkit fell to her death.

Acornkit didn't bother to steal a glance at the warriors crowded around the bottom of the tree. _How frustrating! They don't even bother to make a move! _Paws pounded as Thornpad's patrol returned to the camp, but Acornkit ignored it all.

Morningkit's body, which she had allowed to fall limp, was tearing to the ground faster and faster like an owl rearing down to clasp its prey in its talons.

Dark gray fur filled his mouth, nose, and eyes, as Acornkit skidded to a halt. Morningkit's body slammed down onto his outstretched front legs. Biting his lip to hold back a yowl of pain, Acornkit shuffled backwards and gazed at the still body. It fluttered faintly, and then Morningkit's eyelids ascended.

Oakleaf stumbled over, dazed, her mate Webbedpelt on her tail. "You saved our daughter, Acornkit!" Webbedpelt beamed broadly and wrapped his tail on Acornkit's shoulders as Oakleaf staggered over to Morningkit and picked her up in her jaws.

"Acornkit's a hero!" Webbedpelt continued, though this statement was an overjoyed caterwaul to the sky. Oakleaf smiled and set Morningkit down for just a moment to lick the brown kit's head.

Thornpad trotted over, gasping and panting heavily. "Well done, lad," he whispered in Acornkit's ear. "I never did anything majestic like that before."

Dovecry was the last cat to come up. "Oh, my little acorn," she murmured, pride decorating her every word. "what a great act."

Hazelstar bounded up, tail frizzled and eyes wide open in alarm. "Is someone hurt?" He shouldered his way through the crowd.

Webbedpelt happily told him what had happened. "I have no idea how either of them got up there," the gray tom concluded, "but I think this a very grownup act to do. Like, an apprentice act." Something flashed in the father's gaze that Acornkit understood acutely. Apprenticeship was looming before him.

* * *

**Ooh, I bet you can't guess what's coming next! XD**

**-Mossy**


	6. Finally, a Ceremony!

**Here is Chapter Five!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

"_Oh, my little acorn is becoming _an apprentice!" Dovecry gushed as she lapped all over her son's body. Acornkit just winced as his mother's saliva seeped into his eye.

Blinking quickly to push the sickening liquid away, Acornkit glanced up at Dovecry and sighed heavily. "I think you washed me thoroughly enough," he said, trying to push her away with a moist paw. _About ten times over, _Acornkit added to himself.

Dovecry stepped back and her eyes widened. "No, no, that's not right. Now you're too wet!" Scrunching up her face disgustedly, the gray she-cat started to rub herself all over Acornkit.

"And _now _I am brown, gray, and white," he growled.

His mother opened her mouth to say something, but Acornkit didn't want to hear any more. He shook out his pelt and padded into the clearing.

The Clan was already gathered underneath the Tallrock. They stared at him as he walked past. It kind of bothered Acornkit, though he tried his best to ignore it.

Acornkit gazed up and watched as the leader Hazelstar bounded up onto the enormous, towering boulder. It was the first time Acornkit had noticed the ginger tom's ribs poking from under his white belly fur. Dark rings peeked out around Hazelstar's eyes. _No, _Acornkit thought. _He can't be on his last life already!_

The brown tom-kit felt the presence of Dovecry behind him. Quickly Acornkit sped up. _She's always _around _me!_

"By naming apprentices, we show that WindClan will survive and remain strong," Hazelstar began. Acornkit puffed out his chest proudly and sat under the Tallrock.

"Acornkit, from now on you shall be known as Acornpaw..." The leader paused as he pondered for a mentor. Acornpaw took this time to marvel over his new name. _Acorn_paw! _Not kit, paw! _

"Pebblefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You have been trained by my loyal deputy, Feathertickle, and I believe you have the strong qualities a cat needs to train an apprentice. You will be Acornpaw's mentor."

As WindClan called Acornpaw's new name, Acornpaw himself walked up and touched noses with Pebblefur. The gray tabby was smiling widely and flashing teasing looks to his sister, Cherryfeather.

Suddenly Acornpaw's stomach dropped to his paws. He had been hoping to have Thornpad as a mentor. In fact, had the older warrior even mentored an apprentice yet? How come Pebblefur, who was named a warrior about a moon ago, had recieved an apprentice before Thornpad?

But Acornpaw had no time to think about it, because just then Pebblefur muttered in his ear, "First assessment tomorrow." Then he trotted away to shove his face into Cherryfeather's some more.

Acornpaw turned and scanned the area for his mother. Dovecry was sitting beside Hazelstar's den, foot tapping impatiently. He wondered what she was doing there when Hazelstar came up to her and licked her cheek. Dovecry smiled in return and the two entered the den together, tails entwined.

Acornpaw's stomach twisted, and he felt sick. Was there something special going on between Dovecry and Hazelstar?

That night, Acornpaw found it difficult to not enter the nursery. His mother stood beside him, sighing sadly. "Well, my acorn, tonight is a strange night for both of us. But now, we must go our separate ways." With that, Dovecry trudged off to the warriors' den.

Acornpaw tried to imagine Moorfur meeting her there, but his image of the brown tom faded and in his place was Hazelstar. _Oh, StarClan!_

"Hey, come on!" a voice startled Acornpaw from his thoughts. The new apprentice's gaze rose and met with Gorsepaw's. His sister, Cloverpaw, was right beside him, the white flash on her pink nose shining freshly groomed in the moonlight.

Reluctantly Acornpaw followed them toward the apprentices' den. One last time that evening he turned and glanced back at the nursery. Fastkit and his siblings-now five moons old- were screwing around just outside. Inside the gorse bush Acornpaw glimpsed Morningkit being washed by her former ShadowClan mother, Oakleaf.

Thornpad was trotting into his den but then saw Acornpaw. With a swift wave of his tail, the tabby disappeared inside the shabby-roofed den.

"Acornpaw!" Cloverpaw called. Suddenly, a burst of energy and happiness flooded Acornpaw, and he raced after the pair into his new den.

He wasn't a kit anymore. Now he was older. Now was the time for changes to happen.

"... and here is where your nest will be," Gorsepaw finished the tour of the small apprentices' bush.

Cloverpaw bounced forward, dragging moss along with her. "Our mentors told us to fetch you some moss so you'd be ready to sleep as soon as possible." The she-cat then added, "Beesting made me look in each piece to ensure there weren't any prickles or burrs in it."

Gorsepaw started to snicker. "She actually did that to him once- left a few thorns in his nest!"

Acornpaw smiled. He had nice denmates, and lots of space since there were only three apprentices, including him.

"Thanks a ton," Acornpaw said. He watched as Gorsepaw and Cloverpaw prepared his nest. Once it was finished, an even wider grin crept onto Acornpaw's face.

His completed nest looked soft and fluffy, with smooth stones from the stream decorating the perimeter of the area. Better yet, this nest was just Acornpaw's, and not Dovecry's. _Just mine, _thought Acornpaw joyfully.

Gorsepaw nodded to him and Cloverpaw dipped her head. The two curled up on the opposite end of the den and soon were fast asleep.

Acornpaw lay in his nest awhile before sleep came to him. He just pondered over what a difference this was compared to resting in the nursery. More space, that was for sure... just him, and two other cats closer to his age.

No annoying little kits or snoring queens around. Just him, Gorsepaw, and Cloverpaw.

The first thing Acornpaw saw the following morning was ginger fur. When he opened his eyes all the way, Acornpaw glimpsed Beesting, Addertooth, and Pebblefur in the den.

Beesting was dragging Cloverpaw out of the den by the scruff of her neck. "Nomph complaints-mph needed-mph!" the sharp-tongued tom growled as he left.

Addertooth was staring after Beesting, surprised, and gently prodded his apprentice, Gorsepaw, awake. The dark brown tabby tom shifted upwards and quickly groomed himself. "Where's Cloverpaw?" he mumbled, then answering his own question, added, "As if I couldn't guess... in the jaws of Beesting." Addertooth nodded and grinned, then led Gorsepaw out.

Acornpaw was already washing himself by the time Pebblefur walked up. "My condolences to Cloverpaw," he purred, rolling his eyes. "My father was always like that to my sister as well."

"Hm?" Acornpaw pricked his ears. "Beesting is your dad?"

"Yup," replied Pebblefur. "Quailflight, Beesting, Cherryfeather, me. That's my family- feisty, mean, just plain annoying and rude."

Acornpaw chuckled. "My condolences to _you_!"

Pebblefur smiled and exited the den with his tail raised high in the air. Once again, as he guided Acornpaw across the clearing, the gray tabby stuck his tongue out at Cherryfeather, who was sharing a dusty rabbit with Specklepatch.

Cherryfeather returned the tongue and then looked back at Specklepatch with a beam.

Pebblefur broke into a sprint, and Acornpaw was panting by the time he reached the older tom's pace. "Cherryfeather and Specklepatch- the two night patrol friends." Pebblefur informed Acornpaw.

The gray cat halted and stood catching his breath as he spoke. "Becoming awfully close. I wouldn't be surprised to see kits sometime in the future."

Acornpaw inaugurated his mouth to say something, but Pebblefur still continued. "Speaking of kits... your mother appears quite plump. She's been mooning over Hazelstar lately, hasn't she?"

_Wow, Pebblefur sure likes to gossip. Hopefully it's just today that he does this..._ thought Acornpaw.

"Yes, she has," Acornpaw answered. However, he wanted to train. "What about the first assessment?"

A happy expression spread over Pebblefur's face like an eagle opening its wings. "Of course, of course. Show me your best hunting crouch," the tom ordered.

Anxiety poured over Acornpaw. His heart beat faster than usual. "Well, I- er, it's not perfect yet," Acornpaw stammered as he crouched down into the worst hunting stance he ever saw or did.

"Nervous?" Pebblefur chortled softly. "I was too, and it made my crouch deformed. But Feathertickle let it pass by, and soon I had it. Act like no other cat is around but you."

Silently, Acornpaw closed his eyes and relaxed, letting all the muscles in his body go limp. Finally he straightened his position as best as he could, and wiped off the imaginary mud that sealed his eyelids shut with his mind.

"Well done!" praised Pebblefur. "Wow, you really have that down," the gray tabby carried on. "Almost perfect!"

Those were exactly the words that Acornpaw wanted to hear, and he smiled.

Pebblefur fixed a few awkwardly angled limbs then simpered. "Great job," he murmured.

"Thanks!" Acornpaw accepted the compliment, brightening up at it. "Now what?"

Pebblefur shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face. "We're still on the hunting crouch. I want to see you stalk that chunk of onion grass over there."

Acornpaw shuffled his paws and found himself staring at some long, sickly green moor grass that had been pulled up by an onion-hating warrior. The brown apprentice shrugged. He remembered Hazelstar ordering patrolling warriors to pull out any growing onion bulbs, as a cat could trip over them and get a sprained paw, which wasn't good in battle.

"Go ahead, sneak up on that bulb like it's an innocent rabbit kit," Pebblefur licked his lips hungrily as he said this. "Yum! Speaking of that, hurry so we can get back and eat."

Grinning to himself, Acornpaw commenced to inch forward. His mentor still had some apprentice in him.

Acornpaw, keeping a sharp eye out for any protruding sticks or leaves that would make noise if stepped on, made his way forward. _It's a rabbit kit, _he thought to himself, repeating Pebblefur's words. _It's a rabbit kit._

Suddenly, _crackle_! Flinching and cursing under his breath, Acornpaw pushed on. He had placed a wild paw on a dead maple leaf. _Stupid leaf!_

"Come on, you can do it," Pebblefur's encouragements refreshed Acornpaw, and the tomcat was just a paw-step away from the grass before long.

With a sly simper, Acornpaw pounced, feeling the rush of the wind through his fur as he leaped. _This is what I was born for!_

Acornpaw dug his claws into a blade of thick onion grass as if he were killing it, then jumped back proudly.

Pebblefur's head bobbed up and down in support. "Wonderful, wonderful," the gray tabby proclaimed as he trotted up. "By the way, don't even think about smelling your claws. You'll need to wash ahead of reentering the camp."

However, when his mentor turned, Acornpaw cheated a sniff at his thorn-sharp talons and gagged silently. Tangy onion scent engulfed his nose.

As Acornpaw desperately tried to remove the gross odor from his head, Pebblefur apologized. "I'm sorry that I was lazy today. It's just that I've... you know, never been a mentor before. I'll try to get us on a patrol later, okay?"

Acornpaw nodded in an instinctive reply, but he answered "yes" when he realized that the gray tom, who was ahead of him, wouldn't catch his signal of acknowledgement.

The two cats padded into the WindClan camp clearing and smiled widely at any passing Clanmates.

Towards the center of the assart, Acornpaw and Pebblefur parted, Pebblefur heading to the fresh-kill pile and Acornpaw to the apprentices' den.

Poking his head inside, Acornpaw called for Cloverpaw or Gorsepaw, but the den was empty and deserted.

All of a sudden, Acornpaw was lonely. He felt his paws start to walk over to the nursery, but he stopped them quickly. Fastkit and Morningkit were in his past. He was an apprentice now.

Dovecry came to mind, and happily Acornpaw sprinted around the clearing, asking fellow Clan members if they had seen his mother.

Finally the friendly, kit-loving elder Daisytail answered his question and told him that she last glimpsed Dovecry walking into Hazelstar's den. Acornpaw frowned. _Not good at all._

Acornpaw approached the leader's den, nervous and frustrated. How could Dovecry do this to him and the late Moorfur? Preposterous!

Murmurings sounded behind the lichen hanging in front of the cave entrance. "H- hello? Can I come in?" Acornpaw asked, stepping closer to the den to hear a reply.

The mutters quieted. Then the cheerful answer of "yes" interrupted the silence.

The brown tom pushed his way through the thick leaves. His heart skipped a beat at what he found inside.

Dovecry and Hazelstar were grooming each other. Hazelstar paused mid-lick and moved his broad head away from the she-cat's shoulder. Their tails were twined together.

Acornpaw knew this was a clear sign of cat love. "Er, what's going... on?" inquired the dark-tailed tom.

Hazelstar cleared his throat and responded, much apparently, "Your mother and I have fallen in love, Acornpaw."

Dovecry bit her lip and added, "He asked me if I wanted to be mates with him, and I accepted."

It felt as if Acornpaw's whole world was turned upside down. "But what about Moorfur?" he demanded, whipping his tail angrily.

The two lovebirds exchanged a glance, and then Hazelstar evenly answered back, "Moorfur is in Dovecry's past."

Saltwater welled up in Acornpaw's eyes. He tried to blink it away, but it was hard to believe that his father was being replaced... by the Clan leader!

Quickly Dovecry contributed to her mate's statement. "I'm sure Moorfur would be flattered that I took on a new mate and didn't sulk about his death. Please, Acornpaw-"

However, Acornpaw was already leaving the cool cave. He charged back through the lichen, glaring at his unsheathed claws.

Back in Hazelstar's den, the ginger cat's comeback to Dovecry's worried gaze was a simple, "He'll be used to it before long."

Anxiety reflected in the gray-patched queen's eyes. "I hope so."

After an uneasy, unsettled nap, Acornpaw woke up again and marched out of the apprentices' den. His paws led him to the fresh-kill pile, and Acornpaw realized how hungry he was.

He felt another pelt graze his, and he glanced to his right to see Cloverpaw standing next to him. She was breathing laboriously.

"Want to share this rabbit?" Acornpaw inquired the she-cat.

"Sure!" replied Cloverpaw enthusiastically. "Patrolling the ThunderClan border sure is a lot of work." She sighed and chuckled at the same time.

Acornpaw lay down and dug into the small prey, savoring the wonderful taste of healthy, nutritious meat.

Cloverpaw ate lightly, and all the while was giggling with excitement.

Smiling slightly, Acornpaw canvassed her why she was laughing.

"I was just wondering if you feel what I feel," she counterclaimed. "You know... I kind of like you, Acornpaw. More than a friend, though."

"What?" he coughed. "You mean you _love _me?"

* * *

**Eek.**

**-Mossy**


	7. Devastation Day

**You get a big shock in this chapter, that's for sure.**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_The next moon Acornpaw worked hard _in his training. He was determined to become a warrior as soon as possible, because, as he believed, the sooner the better.

By the time he was a complete, solid seven and a half moons, Acornpaw had already mastered the hunting crouch and two battle moves. Pebblefur was a great mentor, although at times the brown apprentice still pondered of Thornpad being his trainer.

However, something was still incomplete- and that was Acornpaw catching his first rabbit. It was what every young cat dreamed of, and Cloverpaw and Gorsepaw telling him their proud story of killing rabbit twins made Acornpaw feel even worse.

So, when Feathertickle assigned Acornpaw, the newly-named Fastpaw, and their mentors Pebblefur and Swiftsprint, on a patrol, Acornpaw decided to take charge.

Dead leaves crunched under Acornpaw's paws as he and his Clanmates made their way around the moor.

Pebblefur was growling in annoyance. "These dumb leaves blow over from ThunderClan territory, and it's not even leaf-fall," he muttered angrily. "Oh, ThunderClan! I hate them."

Swiftsprint wrinkled his black nose in distaste of the rival Clan.

Acornpaw tried not to look at Fastpaw after the warriors' short, silent conversation ended. Ever since his apprenticeship, Acornpaw and Fastpaw weren't exactly close anymore.

But now that Fastkit was Fastpaw and Acornpaw's older denmates would be warriors any day now, Acornpaw knew that'd he'd have to befriend Fastpaw, Littlepaw, Tinypaw, and Smallpaw sometime.

"Hey," Fastpaw jumped into the discussion sooner than Acornpaw expected he would.

"Hi," he quietly answered.

Fastpaw pursued. "Catch a rabbit yet?" the gray tom asked.

Acornpaw stiffened. How dare he inquire an older apprentice of their hunting successions? "No," he mumbled.

The gray apprentice raised his pale eyebrows. "Really?" he questioned again. "Wow. You're pretty experienced, Acornpaw. I thought you'd get one by now."

This made the brown tom feel sick. "Yeah..." Acornpaw swiftly concluded the chat by catching up to his mentor and Swiftsprint, who were talking faintly, as if their enemy was listening for their battle plans.

"... and he's focused on hunting down his first rabbit," Pebblefur was meowing as Acornpaw pulled up. "preferably a small one."

Swiftsprint only nodded, and Acornpaw was starting to get the impression that the black tomcat didn't speak much.

"How about here?" Just then Pebblefur stopped and glanced down at Acornpaw. "Let's see if we can spot any rabbits at this location."

They had settled on a small clearing in the big moor with lots of bushes and brush. Acornpaw knew that all these plants made great hiding places for cowering rabbits.

The other three cats on the patrol calmed down, and Acornpaw dropped into the best hunting crouch ever done. Not even a rustle could be heard coming from any cat behind him.

Carefully Acornpaw edged forward, keeping his eyes locked on a bristly prickle bush in which he had seen a swish among the thorny branches.

It was almost perfect- no brittle stalks of bracken, no pine sticks- even the dead leaves had disappeared. Acornpaw tightened every one of his muscles as he neared the bush. He prepared to pounce...

_SNAP! _A loud noise emerged from under Acornpaw's foot as he leaped, dislodging from the ground, disconnecting with the earth.

Acornpaw dove into the shrubs, madly searching for soft tawny fur that belonged to a rabbit. His claws dug into the first warm and furry thing he found, which was his own tail.

Holding back a yowl of pain, the brown tom pushed forward, ignoring the brambles that bit at his legs like an attacking warrior.

There had to be a rabbit somewhere! _No, have I scared them all away until the next Gathering?_

All of a sudden, Acornpaw froze. And he listened. A tiny little rustling could be heard barely ahead of him. He inched forward, feeling fur being pulled away by the sharp, thorny limbs. _A rabbit, oh yes, a rabbit!_

Excitement surged through Acornpaw as fastened his claws into a real, true rabbit. For a heartbeat he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it, but then he recalled an example from Pebblefur.

Acornpaw killed his prey with a sharp swipe to the neck- he wasn't quite ready for the tooth-kill yet. But he had done it!

"I did it!" announced Acornpaw proudly as he pranced out of the bush. Thorns decorated his fur and many patches of pink skin intruded through his light brown pelt. He may have labored a great mess, but Acornpaw had accomplished his achievement, his goal.

However, Pebblefur, Swiftsprint, or not even Fastpaw congratulated him. Not a tail flick came from them.

That was because the trio was staring at two dead bodies. One gray-and-white and the other ginger.

_As if I couldn't guess,_ thought Acornpaw, abandoning his rabbit and rushing over to see.

Dovecry's still form stared up at the sky blankly as Acornpaw trudged up.

"How could this be?" murmured Pebblefur in astonishment. Swiftsprint shrugged with a frown on his face and Fastpaw looked on in horror.

A saddening ache swelled in Acornpaw's chest. He was young to have lost both parents. His father as a kit, and now his mother as an apprentice...

Ducking his head, Acornpaw sniffed, devastated, and forced himself to glance up once more. Beside Dovecry, Hazelstar was stiff and frozen. Blood still spilled around his neck, making Acornpaw shiver. Who murdered him?

While the other three examined their leader in awe, Acornpaw noticed two squirming bundles mewling at his mother's belly. Dovecry and Hazelstar had had kits!

Anger rose in Acornpaw until he couldn't stand it. He didn't need any half-siblings in the Clan with him! Acornpaw had always been the only kit in his litter... the only kit Dovecry had. And now this?

Gruffly, without love, Acornpaw snatched up the wiggly pair in his jaws. They were still wet, fresh to the world- how disgusting!  
As the other three gazed at Hazelstar, he sneaked to the far side of the moor and threw them out of Clan territory. They'd die in the distance out there after moving further the other way. Then Acornpaw ran away from his terrible actions, away from the little pale ginger tom-kit, away from his whiny gray-and-white sister that looked identical to their mother.

_Dovecry always wanted a daughter anyway, _Acornpaw thought to himself. _They'll reunite in StarClan._

His lungs were screaming for air by the time he arrived back at the area. Acornpaw tried to hold back his gasps as Pebblefur comforted him. "It must be a terrible loss," murmured the tabby. "I- I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I lost Beesting and Quailflight so... so suddenly like that," he continued in a stammer.

Acornpaw nodded, sobbing and shuddering with pain and sadness. _How come the older cat doesn't have at least a sick parent yet?_

Acornpaw's life was not done being tragic yet. When the patrol came back to camp, ShadowClan was attacking.

Pebblefur released a battle cry just after settling the bodies in a shelter at the side of the bloody clearing.

Acornpaw shivered like a coward. Now he was old enough to fight, but his kit memory of dislocating his shoulder haunted him. _ThunderClan blood still stains the packed earth in this expanse, _Acornpaw thought. _Now ShadowClan must come, too? Then RiverClan, and SkyClan..._

"Too scared to battle, youngling?" spat a nasty voice that belonged to a ShadowClan warrior. Acornpaw cringed away from him.

"Who, who... who are you?" he asked with a shiver.

The stranger's eyes lit up. "Oakleaf's mate," he hissed. "True mate. And if she took on another one..." His voice trailed off as the dark cat walked away.

Acornpaw pushed back farther into the bush he found himself in. Remembrance struck him harshly that Oakleaf had fled from ShadowClan to be with two of her friends, Daisytail and Hawkfoot, in WindClan. She planned to retire very early and become an elder when she fell in love with Webbedpelt and had Morningkit.

As names and faces ran through Acornpaw's mind, he wondered if this war was only to reclaim Oakleaf. An attack over a cat? _Never heard of it._

Just then, a great pain seared his right flank. A ShadowClan cat was advancing on him!

Acornpaw kicked out his back legs, achingly recalling his mother doing just this to a ThunderClan tom.

The ShadowClan cat screeched and choked in surprise. It reared backward; Acornpaw got a chance to lean forward and inspect the cat.

It was small, probably a new apprentice, snarling at him. "Oakleaf belongs in _Shadow_Clan!" the young cat derided fiercely.

"Are you her kit?" Acornpaw questioned only slightly fearfully.

The apprentice nodded tightly and glared at Acornpaw. "My father is Flintclaw," he said with a sharp jeer.

Acornpaw shivered at his next words. "And her current mate will suffer."

What was in store for Webbedpelt?

Screeches split through the air. The battle had been taking place for a while now, and it had been long since Flintclaw and the apprentice, named Eaglepaw, got bored with bothering Acornpaw and left to attack other cats.

Acornpaw watched various murderous balls of ripped fur that cascaded past him. He felt invisible, like no other cat saw him. But that was a good thing in war.

Flintclaw tore through the crowd, coming into Acornpaw's eyeshot again. His long fangs poked out of his mouth and his lengthy claws frayed the grass and moss in their path. _Where is he heading?_

The dark ShadowClan tabby was storming over to the... the nursery! Acornpaw clenched his stomach. _I have to defend Oakleaf and Morningkit as if they were my kin!_

Acornpaw shot out from under his bush and bolted into the den right after Flintclaw. The tom was towering over Morningkit, who whimpered, alone, in her nest. Acornpaw felt sick. Where was Oakleaf?

_Anywhere but here, of course._

"Oakleaf, come here now!" Flintclaw barked, swiping his spiked tail over Morningkit's face. Acornpaw sheltered in the shadows, relieved the evil cat hadn't spotted him yet.

"What a scaredy-cat! Alright, say goodbye to your ugly daughter." Flintclaw heaved his massive, bulky muscled form at Morningkit, who squealed and threw her tiny paws over her face. _I may hate her, but she's in trouble. I must save her... again._

Acornpaw charged, closing his eyes tighter and tighter until the world turned red around him. He pushed forward, clean-furred with no injuries or blood spilled. _Some will bleed now, though!_

"Get off her, mangy monster!" Acornpaw spat as he barraged himself at the large tomcat. Flintclaw choked, showing surprise in his dull amber eyes, but quickly regained his balance and drove Acornpaw off his back with such force that the young brown tom was knocked out for a heartbeat.

Morningkit bit her lip and slunk out of the nursery, probably on her way to someplace safer. _You're welcome, _Acornpaw thought. _Now how do I rid of this problem? Oh, yeah, that's right._

Remembering his prized battle move, Acornpaw pushed out his back legs, causing Flintclaw to slide all the way to the back part of the nursery where Acornpaw and his former denmates had chambered during the ThunderClan attack.

Acornpaw used this moment not to catch his breath but _run_. If Flintclaw touched him again, it would be a claw at the neck.

A chuckle escaped from between Acornpaw's lips as he fled. It was funny how he had beaten a ShadowClan warrior just like that!

He absconded into Oakleaf and flinched as his delicate, sensitive head collided into her bony chest. Such a slam! The auburn queen helped him up and they ambled over to where Hazelstar and Dovecry's bodies lay.

"Thank you for saving Morningkit," was all Oakleaf mewed before slipping away, back into the midst of the fight.

The battle abolished quicker than expected, with a victory for ShadowClan. WindClan patrols were quietly ordered with a murmur in the ear to team up and try to drive their enemies out of the camp.

It was unsuccessful, because as soon as ShadowClan realized their opponents' plans, they fought back and went the opposite way as predicted.

Acornpaw watched the whole thing unfold from his new spot next to Dovecry and Hazelstar's bodies. He tried not to look at the limp forms and focused on the fight.

Throughout the miniature war Acornpaw heard lots of snapping; luckily it wasn't of WindClan necks, but a young ShadowClan apprentice's neck when his own mentor accidentally trampled him. _I wish it was Eaglepaw, _Acornpaw thought as the still, stiff body was dragged away. The clueless trainer's protests echoed in the open air.

The apprentice's death, whom Acornpaw heard was named Oddpaw for his crooked tail, brought ShadowClan into an uproar, but somehow they still managed to brutally injure many WindClan cats.

The rest of the snapping was WindClan bones. Runningfoot's back foot was twisted in an odd position. Specklepatch was helping Cherryfeather over to the medicine den, where Twigfall swiftly accepted the she-cat in. Acornpaw swallowed back a cry of fear at the sight of her left front leg... it was not looking right.

ShadowClan fled eventually, but it was clear that they had won from all the suffering, gasping bodies laying around the bloodstained clearing.

The rival Clan's leader, Snowstar, turned to snarl at Feathertickle one last time. "Impressive leader!" the dappled gray tom called before galloping out of the camp, screaming in triumph.

Feathertickle looked puzzled for a moment. Then her gaze trailed over to the shelter where Dovecry, Hazelstar, and Acornpaw sat. She gasped and sprinted over, jumping above twitching figures on her way over.

"H- Hazelstar!" she whispered, voice cracking as she threw herself down beside her leader. Feathertickle's gaze caught Acornpaw's, and she nodded to Dovecry. "I'm so sorry," she muttered.

Acornpaw shrugged, though his heart willed to go and lick her cheek as if the deputy was his mother. _Dovecry loved my cheek, _he thought sadly, remembering the happenings just before his apprentice ceremony. Acornpaw closed his eyes and faded into the past, back in the last few moments when he was still Acornkit.

"_Oh, my little acorn is becoming an apprentice!" Dovecry gushed as she lapped all over her son's body. Acornkit just winced as his mother's saliva seeped into his eye. _

_Blinking quickly to push the sickening liquid away, Acornkit glanced up at Dovecry and sighed heavily. "I think you washed me thoroughly enough," he said, trying to push her away with a moist paw. _About ten times over_, Acornkit added to himself._

_Dovecry stepped back and her eyes widened. "No, no, that's not right. Now you're too wet!" Scrunching up her face disgustedly, the gray she-cat started to rub herself all over Acornkit._

"_And now I am brown, gray, and white," he growled._

_His mother opened her mouth to say something, but Acornkit didn't want to hear any more. He shook out his pelt and padded into the clearing._

Thinking back to it, Acornpaw felt terrible about his actions, and he wished he could make it up to Dovecry. But how?

The double-vigil for Dovecry and Hazelstar seemed to take much longer than it really did for Acornpaw. He vaguely recalled Moorfur's death remembrance; Acornpaw wanted to erase all memories including Dovecry. It produced a nagging pain in his heart.

No cat was there to comfort him anymore. Acornpaw just ducked his head and passed time by counting the veins in the leaves of weeds at his feet.

At one point, Cloverpaw approached him, but Acornpaw shooed her away, still stunned by her announcement earlier.

"But I love you," he heard the brown she-cat mutter as she trudged back to her brothers, sister, and parents. Acornpaw attempted to focus his ears on other things as Weedstep and Grassbreeze murmured to their older daughter about him.

"Some love just isn't meant to be," Weedstep said to Cloverpaw. _Hopefully, _thought Acornpaw, _that means the end of whatever "relationship" that was._

"Silence!" Feathertickle's voice suddenly rang throughout the clearing. Every cat in WindClan quieted and turned to face their future leader.

"In the past two seasons, WindClan has suffered five losses... two innocent kits..." Acornpaw sneaked a glance at Oakleaf, Webbedpelt, and Morningkit. He bethought the deaths of Cloudkit and another kit that would have been Morningkit's siblings.

Feathertickle continued to push on despite the sad, silent sobbing inside each warrior. "... a noble, valued warrior, Moorfur, and our two most recent deaths, Dovecry and our own _leader_, Hazelstar." A lump formed in Acornpaw's throat, and when he tried to swallow it back down, he couldn't.

Acornpaw's watery gaze scanned the clearing. The cats' heads were bowed, tails flicking as they cited the deceased.

"But this doesn't mean that WindClan won't survive. Tonight Twigfall and I are traveling to the Moonstone for me to receive my nine lives. While we are gone, there will be no leader, deputy, or medicine cat in the camp.

"So if one of the other Clans are to attack, I trust Beesting to lead you all faithfully, bravely, and sensibly into battle. Beesting, can I have confidence that you can take over in my absence?" The gray deputy's soft blue eyes reflected her surroundings, including Beesting.

Beesting stood up and arrogantly smiled before her. "Of course you can, my dearest she. Now scurry along, WindClan is safe in my paws."

Feathertickle dipped her head. "Alright then," she mewed before summoning to Twigfall with a flick of her tail; in an instant they were gone.

The ginger tom then whirled around hastily to his Clanmates. "Be ready for battle at a heartbeat's notice," he snapped. Then he started to groom his mate Quailflight as if nothing had just happened.

Acornpaw scowled at his paws, too scared to focus his glaring gaze on the ornery tom. Even though Acornpaw felt annoyed around Cloverpaw, he hated the way Beesting dragged her out of the apprentices' den.

How could Feathertickle be foolish enough to leave _him _in charge of the camp?

* * *

**So this is the last complete pre-written chapter. Tomorrow, I will post chapter eight unfinished, and then I would like at least five reviews to finish that chapter and move on.**

**-Mossy**


	8. Unfinished Chapter (Please read!)

**So, this chapter marks the end of the pre-written stuff. If I get at least two more reviews on this story to make five reviews total, I will continue this story. If not, I will delete it to make room for other stories you guys might want to see.**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_With Beesting in charge of the _camp, there wasn't much excitement. Acornpaw meandered around the clearing, bored and desperate for Feathertickle to arrive back as... he wasn't used to saying it... Featherstar. It would definitely be different, and weird for the name to leave his tongue.

Acornpaw rammed into somebody, and his fur instinctively shot up. Feeling angry, his head hurting like crazy where it had slammed into a chest, Acornpaw glanced up. He locked gazes with Morningkit.

Now he felt sick. _Her _again? Come on! Morningkit was in every scene that took place in the WindClan camp- and Acornpaw's life.

"Sorry," Morningkit coughed. She ducked her head and shuffled her paws in the crumbly earth.

_Awkward. _Acornpaw sighed. "It's alright. I- I'm sorry too. Move along," he added with a growl. She started to muddle ahead, but then stopped.

"Wait," she mewed icily, and muddled backwards.

"What?"

"Remember what I said when we were kits?"

"You're still a kit," Acornpaw snapped pointedly.

Morningkit narrowed her eyes to dark blue slits. "I know. Anyway, what did I say?"

Acornpaw huffed obnoxiously as he reached back to his earliest memories. Then it came to him:

"_... I don't like how you stole my place in the nursery."_

"_Uh, what?" Morningkit glanced the other way and shuffled her paws. "I didn't steal anything. Please... pl... go."_

"_Yes, you did!" Acornkit turned on her, snarling softly. "I don't care about what you've lost or what you've gained, but I want you out of my territory, you hear?"_

_Morningkit hesitated, then slowly got up and steadily met his gaze. "Alright, Acornkit. But someday you will realize your mistake."_

"_Whatever, just leave." Acornkit said with an angry flick of his tail._

_Someday you will realize your mistake... someday... realize..._

"Hello?" Morningkit's testily-toned voice broke into his thoughts.

"Er, mistake!" Acornpaw blurted. Then, embarrassed, he flattened his ears and muttered bitterly, "Someday you will realize your mistake."

Morningkit hustled her face into his. "Right. Someday!" she spat before stomping away.

Acornpaw felt silly to have to act like the kit to a kit. "I'm older than you!" he called after her, but if Morningkit heard him at all, she didn't show any sign.

"Spoiled sourpuss," Acornpaw accursed under his breath. Then he looked up and found Cloverpaw staring at him. Steadily Acornpaw met her puzzled look. But next her gaze quickly flashed downwards again, and she darted into the apprentices' den. Acornpaw was on her tail.

**o3o**

The heat inside the apprentices' den overwhelmed Acornpaw as he entered. He knew it was getting warm outside, but this hotness was almost unbearable.

"Cloverpaw?" Acornpaw called blindly into the darkness while his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "Cloverpaw!" he said when he scented her in the corner of the den.

The brown she-cat's gaze shot up at him like a rabbit bolting over the moor. "Cloverpaw, what's wrong?" Acornpaw questioned, risking a step closer to his older denmate.

Cloverpaw bared her teeth and flexed sharpened claws at him. Acornpaw stumbled backwards, taken aback by her strange behavior. "What's the m- matter?" he stuttered with his words.

Finally Acornpaw could see clearly in the caliginous brightness. He was stunned to realize that Cloverpaw was in his corner of the den, tearing up and ripping his nest furiously. Acornpaw turned to find Gorsepaw, as well as Cloverpaw's, nests torn and damaged terribly.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Acornpaw, now annoyed that she wouldn't answer him. "Come on, please tell me."

"Fine," spat Cloverpaw rancorously. "you really want to know? First, you rejected me." Quickly she ducked her head, then it rose again as she spoke.

"Beesting is always hard on me."

Acornpaw's stomach twisted. He had witnessed the many horrible happenings of her feisty mentor dragging the poor young cat out of the den. Various other things Beesting did to Cloverpaw too, things that Acornpaw refused to name.

"And I'm... I'm expecting kits."

Acornpaw choked on the lump he was trying to swallow. Cloverpaw was an apprentice! However, he knew that if he showed his surprise, she'd surely claw him to death.

_What if the kits are mine? _The thought struck Acornpaw like a lightning bolt. It couldn't be. It couldn't be!

"I am at the age of a young warrior," Cloverpaw went on to explain. Her fur flattened down to a smooth form and she had calmed, sitting to rearrange Acornpaw's nest gently as she talked. "Had Hazelstar not died that day perhaps I would be a warrior by now. I have decided to wait and fully announce it to most of the Clan until after I become a warrior. Some cats may still be surprised, but I don't care. I am excited about these kits. I have always been eager to be a mother."

Acornpaw sat back on his haunches and hesitated to reply, thinking hard. Eventually he responded, "Wow. I just have one question, though," he meowed.

"Yes?"

"Who is the father of these kits?"

Cloverpaw, too, paused before acknowledging his inquiry. "Er, well... Addertooth is the father."

_Addertooth? _Acornpaw comprehended to himself. "I didn't know you two were close. D- does he know yet?"

Cloverpaw shook her head no. "Well, after you vetoed me, I found that my second crush was Addertooth. He admitted he liked me too. We got attached instantly, and then..." she trailed off, glancing down at the ground miserably. "And he knows."

"Just one last catechism- why did you tell me before any other cat besides Addertooth?"

Cloverpaw ducked her head and shrugged. Finally she quietly answered, "We're friends... right?"

"Of course," Acornpaw quickly replied. He stepped up and licked her shoulder. "It'll be okay. You can always trust me if you don't feel safe with Addertooth. Y- you two will make great parents."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Really? I'm so young to be expecting."

Acornpaw's shoulders raised then dropped again. "Just don't worry. I mean it." He tapped his nose to hers, then left the den.

He almost collided with Addertooth, who met his gaze anxiously. "Is she alright?" the brown tom asked, glancing over his Clanmate's shoulder, straining to look in the dim den.

"She's fine," Acornpaw responded before stepping aside and moving along. His stomach was rumbling, but he knew that the young third rule of the warrior code firmly stated that elders and queens were fed ahead of apprentices and warriors.

Acornpaw gazed around the clearing, watching what each cat did. Specklepatch, Pebblefur, and Cherryfeather were playing some type of hunting game. It made them look like apprentices to be jumping around and slapping their paws on the ground like that. Pebblefur paid no mind to him; instead he was busy grasping moss in his claws, shoving Specklepatch away gently with a broad gray shoulder.

Beesting and Quailflight now lay peacefully together, freshly groomed. The pair disgustedly looked upon their kits and Specklepatch.

Runningfoot, whose leg was still healing from the ShadowClan battle, was chatting with Swiftsprint and Thornpad. Thornpad caught his gaze and smiled, waving to Acornpaw with his sleek tail. Envy filled Acornpaw as he glimpsed Smallpaw, Tinypaw, and Fastpaw pad up to the trio of warriors. Lucky Smallpaw had gotten Thornpad as a mentor, while Tinypaw was trained by Runningfoot. So far, Runningfoot only ordered Tinypaw as he rested on his side.

The queens and their mates talked on the far side of the clearing, though the only kit that scampered around them slowly was Morningkit. Weedstep had decided to stay as a queen, as she was a lover of kits. Now she and Oakleaf took turns looking after Morningkit or stretching their legs outside the camp.

Sheeptail and Gorsepaw murmured to each other on the opposite end of the clearing.

Acornpaw wondered which conversation to join.

**o3o**

Before long, the sky grew dark and the Clan started to settle down, expecting the arrival of their new leader and the medicine cat in the morning. _Morning, _Acornpaw growled to himself. _Morningkit._

A loud, significant cough echoed around the defoliation, and Weedstep left Grassbreeze in the dust of her tracks, sprinting over to the medicine den.

Poor Littlepaw became ill soon after his apprenticeship and had strictly been told by Twigfall before the medicine cat's departure to sleep and not get up for anything, even an attack. The young tom had greencough, which was fatal to adolescent cats like him.

Not once had Acornpaw gone on a patrol today. He flattened his ears and winced as pain shot up through his legs when he stood up. His limbs now had terrible cramps from sitting around all day- now Acornpaw had no choice but to lay and sleep.

Acornpaw's stomach grumbled hungrily. The only thing he had eaten was a skimpy mouse that he choked down swiftly.

**o3o**

Just then, Feathertickle- er, Featherstar, returned with Twigfall, tail lifted in the air proudly. Acornpaw watched as she trotted over to the meeting rock and bounded to the top of it to address WindClan.

"I have returned from the Moonstone," the gray she-cat meowed.

* * *

**That's all I had. If you would like more, please say so. If not, say nothing and I will delete this and introduce new stories.**

**-Mossy**


End file.
